Criaturas Imposibles
by Leyla zinD
Summary: "Solo espero que ese algo sea tanto destino como amor, porque destino sin amor… no será mi interpretación de final feliz." Sin mucho que decir, pero con mucho que entender, Pansy Parkinson comienza a sentirse atraída por una sabe-lo-todo Gryffindor.
1. La biblioteca

Título: **Criaturas Imposibles.**  
 **Autor** : Leyla Zind  
 **Rated** : M

 _Pairinig: **Hermione-Pansy**_

* * *

 **CRIATURAS IMPOSIBLES**

 **By:** Leyla Zind

 **Capitulo 1**

HERMIONE POV

...

LA BIBLIOTECA:

Sentía como un par de ojos se clavaban en mi espalda mientras buscaba en las repisas de la biblioteca por cierto libro de pociones para completar un ensayo pendiente. Parkinson estaba observándome con esa mirada intensa suya que por instante me paralice sin saber que hacer o que decir. En el momento que ella se dio cuenta de mi estado mental me lanzo una sonrisa de suficiencia acercándose a mí. ¿Merlín que quiere? Y yo que pensaba que volver al colegio después de la pasada guerra alejaría de mi perímetro a los incomodos Slys.

"¿Buscabas esto Granger?" Me preguntó mientras blandía ante el libro de _Extrañas hierbas para Pociones_ de Heather Turner.

"Gracias Parkinson," Dije tratando de sonar neutral.

Me incline para tomar el libro pero ella se movió apartándolo de mi alcance aun sonriendo.

"Uh, no no…Granger, primero deberás pagar por él un pequeño precio." Dijo mordiéndose suavemente el labio sin dejar de observarme con curiosidad.

"¡¿De qué carajos vas Parkinson, qué precio?!" mi neutralidad se había esfumado y en lugar suyo solo sentía una creciente incomodidad por su cercanía.

Clave mi mirada tratando de prestar mi total atención a ese par de frívolos ojos verdes; el corto y sedoso cabello negro –casi corte varonil- sobre sus hombros y a sus facciones faciales definidas. No me había percatado, pero ya era más de un año que no veía tan de cerca a Parkinson, la última vez que fije mi atención en ella fue cuando trato de entregarle a Harry a Voldemort, pero eso hasta yo lo entiendo, ¿Qué otra acción pensarías tener si el líder y maestros de tu sociedad promete dejarte en paz a cambio de alguien? Este verano mis amigos y yo habíamos entendido la manera de actuar tanto de parte de Parkinson como de Malfoy, esos jóvenes al igual que nosotros se vieron en medio de una guerra que no pidieron y ellos lo tenían más complejo ya que vivían con el constante mal humor de su señor. Joder que desvarió am…

Parkinson había crecido ese verano, se había vuelto mucho más alta. Era impresionantemente hermosa, sus labios provocaban una tremenda invitación a besar y morderles que rozaba en lo pecaminoso. Baje la mirada al darme cuenta de lo que había estado pensando, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la pena que me habían causado mis pensamientos. Comencé a rezar y a pedir a los dioses, los que hubieran estado escuchando pensando de esa manera de la Sly frente a mí, que mi evidente atracción hacia esta fémina semi-masculina le hubiera pasado desapercibido. En especial porque Parkinson y yo aún éramos enemigas declaradas, no era como que el fin de la guerra hubiera ablandado a ninguna de las dos.

La pelinegra sonrió con suficiencia, recargándose en el librero a su lado con su antebrazo derecho.

"Seré una Sly educada el día de hoy Granger ya que el precio que pido es solo un beso. Oh, y Granger hazlo valer. Pon algo de esfuerzo en él." Dijo con diversión en la voz, como si ya por default supiera que yo no sabría dar ni un simple beso.

Sentí mi quijada desencajarse y tocar el suelo, mi cara seguramente estaría equiparable al color de cabello de mi amiga Ginevra. La mire a los ojos con asombro, seguramente mi rostro mostraba ya que estaba considerando la idea de huir de eses lugar a toda prisa para volver después por ese libro. Estaba consciente de cómo me miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa tan característica, eso me indicaba que ya había descubierto mis intenciones.

"Eso ni pensarlo." Respondí. Me giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a salir de ahí corriendo. Apenas me disponía a andar cuando su mano se hizo hacia mí tomándome por la muñeca, pude sentir su agarre suave pero sin dejar de ser firme en el área de mi piel donde ella se aferraba a mí.

"Dónde está ese tan conocido valor Gryffindor?"

Me gire a encararla aunque tenía el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora a causa de la anticipación que sentía por tener su mano tocando mi piel. Trague saliva, su tacto quemaba en el lugar donde ella me tenía sujetada. Aún seguía sonriendo segura de que yo no me atrevería a nada, estaba burlándose de mí.

Le tomé de su corbata plateada con verde entre mi mano libre y la atraje hacia mí dejándola a escasos centrípetos de mi rostro. Con determinación y lentitud roce mis labios contra los suyos. Comencé a ejercer un poco más de presión, la repentina suavidad sus labios me intoxico por completo repentinamente y más lo estuve al sentirla cederme el control en aquel beso. Abrí ligeramente mis ojos notando que ella tenía los suyos completamente cerrados y no pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios atreviéndome a aventurar mi lengua provocándola al tocar su labio inferior. La sentí contener un ligero espasmo para después sentir como separaba sus labios entrelazándolos con los míos. Olía a lavanda y sabía a chocolate con menta. Sus besos se sentían quemar como el wiskey de fuego y comenzaba a embriagarme en ellos no pude evitar que una de mis manos se posara en la parte trasera de su cintura clavando mis uñas en la tela de su uniforme. Ella fue quien rompió abruptamente el beso y se apartó de mí no sin antes colocar de manera soberbia el grueso tomo de Pociones contra mi pecho.

"No me tientes Granger," Gruñó sonriente mientras emprendida su camino lejos de mí, pude notar que sus labios se habían inflamado considerablemente y que estaba costándole controlar su respiración.

Me quede recargada contra la mesa en aquel rincón de la biblioteca sopesando los acontecimientos ocurridos. Ciertamente había conseguido el libro que buscaba pero había besado a Parkinson, le había tocado la cintura y un poco más allá… Me sentía ebria por ella y sentía incrementarse un ansia y necesidad de tenerla de nuevo que se equiparaba al hambre causada por resaca.

EN EL GRAN COMEDOR:

Seguí reproduciendo en mi cabeza ese beso entre Parkinson y yo antes de ir a la cama por varias semanas. Debía estar agradecida de que nadie lograba ver mi estúpido rostro ruborizarse en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Lo consideraba mi pequeño y oscuro secreto. A menudo me preguntaba si habría tenido el mismo efecto en Parkinson, ¿Acaso ella también se acostaba en su cama y fantaseaba sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido después? Eso en caso de haberme dejado poner ambas manos en _su…no no Hermione Granger Detente!_ Esto se está saliendo de control ahora hasta me regaño internamente…

Con frecuencia lanzaba miradas discretas hacia la mesa de Slytherin aunque esta estuviera en el otro extremo del comedor durante la hora del almuerzo o la cena, durante cualquier momento que las casas convivían juntas, lo que ocasionó que Ginny comenzara a prestar atención a mi extraño comportamiento. Mi amiga pelirroja era bastante discreta ya que por lo general al atraparme ansiosa observando aquella mesa solo alzaba una ceja preguntándose algo internamente, algo que aún no me expresaba. Creo que ella ya comenzaba a pensar que me interesaba Malfoy, ya que este siempre estaba a lado del objeto de mis divagaciones, creo que debo decirle que no me interesan los tipos para nada pero aún vivo tranquila en mi burbuja de madera…el armario. Parkinson por lo general -es decir siempre- me ignoraba, pero se aseguraba de dedicarme su mirada cargada de… ¿Qué era? ¿Desprecio, deseo? al menos una vez cada vez que nos encontrábamos observándonos mutuamente.

No podía evitarlo, cada que su mirada se centraba de lleno en mí, tenía que apartar la vista rápidamente sintiendo mis orejas y mejillas enrojecerse, algo dentro de mi comenzaba a retorcerse con necesidad y ansiedad que solo había experimentado en la intimidad de una habitación. Me centre en mi comida, no se veía nada mal. Sentía un hambre atroz que nada tenía que ver con los alimentos que aparecías al frente y lado mío. Mi boca comenzó a salivar en exceso, y por alguna razón sentía una creciente humedad rozar por en medio de mis muslos, mi corazón comenzaba a ir a mil por hora. Alce la vista y pude mirar que Parkinson tenía sus ojos firmemente puestos en mí de nuevo pero esta vez sus ojos destellaban un triunfo inaudito. Era como si pudiera estar viendo –o sintiendo- lo que me estaba pasando, como si tuviera vista de rayos _x._ En ese momento perdí toda la confianza que me acompaña siempre, al grado de que no quise levantar la mirada nuevamente y ver la realidad de las cosas frente a mí ya que de descubrir que esto era causado por ella corría peligro de perder todo el decoro y educación con tal de exigirle que terminase lo que había desatado en mi aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

Sé que no soy la más inocente, estoy cursando mi séptimo curso pero es mi octavo año escolar si contamos bien. Además había salido con Viktor, más aun a mi favor tuve un desliz con Luna, un desliz que decidimos mantener a puerta cerrada por el bien de ambas. Lo de Luna fue… bastante intenso, pero no puedo compararlo con esto que siento al estar pensando en Parkinson. Luna, aunque es un ser libre, era demasiado tranquila para mí. Parkinson, por otra parte, era mi total contra parte, peligrosa y arriesgada, tenía esa parte peligrosa que me intrigaba por completo. Sin apartar el hecho de que era excelente besando, ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Porque yo no. Aun no me sentía lista para salir de mi armario. No estaba muy segura de como la comunidad mágica veía la homosexualidad, pero había estado al tanto de cómo el mundo muggle la percibía y no quería arriesgarme a alguna represalia por parte de mis compañeros del colegio. Quería graduarme, había ayudado a Harry a vencer a Voldemort y ahora, por primera vez, comenzaba a interesarme en el amor. Por lo que no deseaba tener un desliz, estaba buscando algo serio y…no creo que Parkinson sea la ideal para intentarlo.

Tome un largo respiro y obligue a mi cuerpo a comportarse. No había sido nada más que un maldito beso forzado en la biblioteca y alguna que otra mirada compartida a través del gran comedor. No tenía por qué sentirme tan afectada.

"¿´Mione?" Escuche a Harry preguntarme.

"¿Qué pasa Harry?"

"¿Por qué observas donde Malfoy y apartas la mirada frustrada?" preguntó.

"Harry no estaba mirando a Malfoy. Solo me encuentro algo distraída últimamente. Ya sabes eh… aun trabajo en ese ensayo de pociones. Es el primer trabajo importante del año y quiero mantener mis notas altas."

Ron murmuro algo mientras trataba de tragar un puñado de puré de papa. Para mi desgracia la mirada de Ginny me indicaba que no se creyó ni una palabra de lo que dije pero tampoco dijo comento algo al respecto, el ligero movimiento de su alzada ceja izquierda me lo hizo saber. Me había quedado con la duda así que espere a que Ronald tragara su bocado, ¿Qué has dicho Ronald?

"Dije que si el hurón te ha hecho algo me lo digas y vamos a ir a patear su pálido trasero."

"No, Malfoy no es quien me ha causado problemas esta vez." Les asegure con una ligera sonrisa. Era verdad, él no tenía nada que ver. "¿Saben qué?… necesito ir a adelantar mi trabajo de Pociones, los veré por la noche en la sala común."

"Muy bien, no trabajes muy duro ´Mione," Me aconsejo Harry.

"Nos vemos ´Mione," Se despidió de mi Ronald mientras retacaba su boca nuevamente con puré de patatas. Merlín cuanta comida le cabe a esa boca.

"Cuando vuelvas al dormitorio hablamos entonces Hermione, cosas de chicas ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo finalmente Ginny con una mirada que me forzó a apartar la mía.

"Seguro." Conteste, mientras me esforzaba por no mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras me ponía de pie tome mi mochila para ponerla a mi hombro y comencé a andar hacia la salida del gran comedor. Miraba hacia adelante sin interrupción forzándome a no volver los ojos hacia la mesa de Sly, más exactamente me obligue a no mirar a Parkinson. Podía sentir como sus ojos estaban clavados en mí nuca nuevamente. Me estremecí ante la idea de ser la presa cazada por Pansy. Me comenzaba a agradar la idea en demasía muy a mi pesar. Tenía la intención de bloquearla de mi mente hasta haber terminado con mi ensayo de Pociones para después reparar en que iba a hacer en referencia a aquella mujer.

EN LA CAMA:

PANSY POV

¿Quién se habría imaginado que Granger era homo? Salí como bólido de la biblioteca cuando la sentí comenzar a acariciarme, me habría esperado algún beso insípido o un simple pico pero no _ese_ tipo de beso. Había tratado de atentar contra la tranquilidad mental de la tonta empollona Gryffindor pero en lugar de eso me encontré con que me deje arrastrar por la enorme pasión y entrega que me hizo sentir al besarme, joder que era buenísima besando.

Llegue a la sala común Sly y me quede observando la entrada un poco desenfocada. "Murciélagos diurnos." Dije para activar la perilla y poder pasar por la entrada de las mazmorras. El muro se volvió transparente permitiéndome el acceso y comencé a andar. Apenas cruce la línea divisoria y el muro volvió a solidificarse tras mío.

Me encontré con que una de esas chicas de sexto, con la que me divertida de vez en cuando, estaba rondando por aquí, Gabby creo que se llama. Pronto levanto la mirada de su libro esperanzada y me observaba con atención. Tenía un largo, rizado y abundante cabello castaño oscuro que realzaba lo bello de sus ojos verdes. Esa chica también tenía una de las más talentosas bocas que había tenido la suerte de encontrarme en Hogwarts. Escanee el lugar en búsqueda de Draco, pero entendí que al no encontrarlo por aquí seguramente estaría enredado con alguna de estas faciluchas en su habitación. Necesitaba hablar con él, decirle lo que había descubierto sobre Granger. Había algo en aquella necia Gryffindor que me hacía no poder dejar de pensarla, quizá era su determinación, su lealtad o su valor…lo que fuera me estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba saber que era esto que sentía cada que la recordaba besándome al deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo, definitivamente excitación era pero había algo más…joder quiero saber que es!

Centrándome en la reciente incomodidad y lujuria que pensar en Granger me causo le sonreí a Gabby tendiéndole mi mano como invitación, teníamos como un acuerdo no verbal donde en el momento en que alguna de las dos tuviera pareja dejaríamos esto por la paz… pero mientras eso ocurría no pasaba nada si nos divertíamos un poco más. Pansy Parkinson siempre era caballerosa y educada. La chica apenas podía contener su emoción, alrededor nuestro las caras de otras chicas decayó al ver mi interés fijarse solo en ella. Me gustaban casi todas las chicas de mi casa, pero Gabby era _especial_. Me siguió de cerca hasta mi habitación de premio anual Sly. Intentaba mantener a Granger fuera de mi cabeza al menos por un rato mientras estaba con Gabby. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar cuál lejos me permitiría llegar Granger, el premio final que yo quería no era simplemente conocer su cama o a ella en la mía... me sorprendí al pensar esto mientras tenia frente a mí a una linda y castaña Sly desvistiéndose con ansiedad.

Mi subconsciente aceptaba que entre Granger y yo no podría haber nada más que eso… un mero roce sexual o algo sin ataduras. Quizá la joven aquella pensaba que mis prejuicios de sangre pesaban en mi vida o que por ser la sabelotodo del colegio y yo _seguía_ detestándola. Mas ella nunca ha sabido que lo aquello que, tanto Draco como yo sentíamos por ella, no era nada más que simples celos infantiles y presión por parte de nuestra familia para superarle. Quien sabe, quizá ella es la que tiene repudio por la gente como yo porque primero… los de mi _sangre_ fuimos los que tratamos de amedrentar a los de su _clase_ y ahora me detesta más que antes y segundo aún vivía en el armario, esto último sí que me traería problemas porque además de que sé que debo respetarlo me será muy difícil acercarme a ella frente a alguien y no quisiera resultar incomoda o peor aún… herida. Esto es algo que definitivamente tengo intención de seguir de cerca. Hoy me acuesto con Gabby y ya después lo hablo con Draco, en verdad me gusta Granger y ese bobo oxigenado seguramente me ayudara a pensar en algo para hacer que la prefecta Gryffindor piense en mí de manera distinta.

Un par de horas después Gabby yacía a lado mío durmiendo tranquilamente. Incluso sus habilidosos dedos y boca no pudieron hacerme olvidar de la perfecta prefecta Gryffindor, por un instante casi grito su nombre en lugar del de Gabby pero me detuve y di cuenta a tiempo.

Muy bien Parkinson, la única manera de sacarte de la cabeza a esa mujer es volverla a probar. Me levante a vestirme para dormir pensando en cómo haría aquello, esa Gry no es nada fácil y con nuestra historia será todo menos sencillo ganarme su confianza… demostrarle que no quiero jugar con ella no será sencillo.

LA MESA SLY

A la mañana siguiente me senté entre Draco y Blaise en cada comida, mientras hablábamos de Quidditch y nuestros resultados en los partidos, necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada y alejada de cierta prefecta. Les deje hice de mi descubrimiento sobre Granger a total discreción, así como también mis intenciones de ahondar con esa Gryffindor. Al principio se mostraron molestos creyendo que me quería burlar de ella, sobre todo Draco. No sé qué ocurrió durante los últimos días que éste paso en su mansión a lado del Sr. Tenebroso que, desde entonces, se mostraba mas que político con el trio dorado pero a Granger parecía evitarla y hasta tratarla con respeto y cuidado cada que la encontraba. Incluso llegue a darme cuenta de como mi rubio amigo le dedicaba una sonrisa en algún corredor que él pensaba que estaban solos los dos. Después de un rato se mostraron incomodos con mi idea pero no les quedaba más que apoyarme al ver que mi interés era genuino y no solo para placer de una sola noche _–aunque…pensándolo bien…no, no, concéntrate Parkinson-_ al confesarles lo mucho que me interesa y que en realidad me gustaba les hice volver su mirada hacia la mesa Gry con curiosidad. Se sobresaltaron y sonrieron pícaramente al encontrarse con una Granger embobada observando hacia nosotros con obvia lujuria contenida en su mirada, después de eso ambos me dieron su apoyo y unas leves palmadas en la espalda. Sonreí con suficiencia, su interés en mi era bastante obvio y no parecía preocuparse en lo absoluto por disimularlo. ¿Acaso estaba lista para salir del armario? En verdad espero que esa castaña no esté buscando una cama fácil, porque eso no es lo que me gustaría, al menos no con ella.

La vi discutir algo con cara rajada y con su amigo el de cabello zanahoria para después salir huyendo hacia las puertas del gran comedor. Con fuerza obviaba que evitaba mirar atrás para no encontrarse con migo. Así que vas a la biblioteca Granger, pensé, que predecible. Rodé mis ojos. En media hora me acercare a encontrarme con ella y comenzar a trabajar en la operación _Quimera,_ ¿Suena bobo? Pues qué más da... todos los grandes planes merecen tener un nombre clave.

…

LA SECCION DE HERBOLOGIA

POV Hermione

Me acerqué al área de herbologia para enfrascarme leyendo un enorme libro para mi ensayo, "La flor de Artemisa con frecuencia tiene el efecto de darle a quien bebe la poción mucho más resistencia, pero si se mezcla con lavanda tiende a tener un efecto sedante como un tranquilizante o poción para dormir…" murmure mientras frotaba mis agotados ojos. Me hice una nota en el pergamino para agregarla después como extra de los posibles efectos secundarios.

Estaba muy consciente de que un par de ojos me asechaban a lo lejos, había decidido sentarme en un rincón oculto y apartado tratando de tener mejor concentración, ahora me parece que no era tan buena idea. Parkinson. Rodé mis ojos, tratando de ignorar lo mejor que podía mis malditas y traicioneras hormonas. Joder, que me distrae.

Así estuve por un largo rato. Cerré de golpe el libro y de un impulso me levante de mi lugar girándome tras mío para encontrarla sentada en la mesa que ahí estaba. La pelinegra estaba recargada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y sus brazos sujetando su cabeza tranquilamente estirada observándome. Al momento de verme a los ojos me lanzo una sonrisa torcida. La mujer ni siquiera trataba de ocultar que había estado todo ese tiempo observándome. No había libros frente a ella. Maldita sea, maldita bruja.

"Buenas tardes Granger." Saludo alegremente en voz baja.

"Parkinson, baja tus pies de la mesa!"

"Granger te recuerdo que yo soy el premio anual y tú eres solo una prefecta," me respondió estudiándome con cuidado paseando sus ojos por mi cuerpo, "mmm… Granger, ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo sexy que te ves cuando te enojas…?"

"E-eso...es…eso…eso es inapropiado," respondí sintiendo mi rostro arder. Joder acabo de tartamudear? Yo nunca tartamudeo! Creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

La sonrisa de Parkinson se ensancho mientras se ponía de pie andando lentamente hacia mí, pude ver como sus caderas se contoneaban suavemente al andar. Se detuvo a unos milímetros antes de que su cuerpo tocara el mío. Sentí como comenzaba a presionar su cuerpo contra el mío haciéndome chocar con la mesa que tenía a mi espalda. Comenzó a trazar un camino con sus dedos sobre mi mandíbula lentamente siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos, esos verdes y hermosos ojos. Inevitablemente seguí el movimiento de sus labios.

"¿…O lo hermosa que te vez cuando tus mejillas se tiñen de rosa? ¿No? Esa es una pena pequeña princesa."

Me había quedado sin aliento al sentir como sus labios estaban a nada rozando los míos al hablar. Trague saliva al sentir que recargaba su peso contra mi cuerpo apoyando sus manos contra la mesa inclinándose hacia mí seductoramente. Instintivamente coloque mis manos alrededor de sus hombros. Parkinson inclino su rostro hacia abajo y comenzó a besarme. No había nada amable o inocente en ese beso. Era rudo, casi lastimero y al mismo tiempo cargado de lujuria. Comencé a preguntarme ¿Cómo rayos había sobrevivido tantas semanas sin haberle vuelto a besar? Me sentía de nuevo embriagarme en ese wiskey de fuego que era sentir sus besos y la locura que me llenaba al sentir sus manos tomando posesión de mis caderas. Sus besos eran adictivos. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos con urgencia y necesidad. Trataba de respirar por la nariz, pero ella se las arregló para succionar fuera de mi cualquier atisbo de aire haciéndome jadear dentro de ese beso.

La sentí dejar mis labios pero nunca despego de mi piel los suyos pues comenzó a delinear con labios y lengua por mi mandíbula, subiendo un poco a la vez,"Mmm…Granger me encanta besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento…" murmuro en mi oído para después besar tras él. Mordisqueando tras del lóbulo de mi oreja.

Suspire inclinándome contra su pecho respirando su aroma apretando mi agarre contra ella. Sentí como una de sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el lado derecho de mi cadera para apretar descaradamente bajo la tela de mi falda en mi muslo y eso hizo que me sobresaltara. Parkinson envolvió sus fuertes brazos al rededor mío sonriendo al notar mi reacción y recargando su frente contra la mía me permitió tranquilizarme un poco. Podía escuchar y sentir su agitada respiración, como si aquello que sentía a mi lado la obligara a detenerse antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo. No supe si alegrarme o preocuparme.

"¿Aww… Cariño me extrañaste?"

Me tense al escucharla llamarme aquello y ella con delicadeza me separe de ella. Tome de mi cintura sus manos para retirarlas con cuidado, "Veras Parkins… _Pansy_ ," corregir, supongo que este grado de cercanía es suficiente para dejar de lado la formalidad de llamarnos por el apellido, la vi sonreír al pronunciar su nombre, "Nor… normalmente yo… yo no voy por ahí besando chicas al azar y…y…" Joder que tartamudeo de nuevo!

"¿Me estas invitando a salir… _Hermione_?" apunto llamándome por mi nombre con… ¿Era emoción lo que escuche en su voz?

"Uhm…" dije bajando la mirada lentamente.

"Muy bien. Lo haré. Pero… ¿Serias mi novia?"

"¿Qué tal si primero salimos a una cita? Y ya si te pruebas digna…"

"Sabes bien que soy más que digna, pero en vista de que hay que convencerte, muy bien, será como digas."

"Como sea. Encuéntrame a las nueve de la noche este viernes a lado de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, iremos a Hogsmeade."

"Eso es contra las reglas."

"Y nosotras dos juntas es en contra de lo convencional, además las reglas han sido hechas para romperse." Remarque con cierta burla en mi voz sin dejar de mirarla con deseo. Merlín que me costaba lo mío mantenerme a discreción de ella.

"Granger eres solo una cría inocente comparada conmigo, además yo no soy nada convencional."

Resistí el impulso de hacerla mía en esa mesa hasta dejarla sin voz a causa de gritar de placer, la deseaba y de manera urgente necesitaba hacerla mía. Tendré que ver de qué vamos antes de nada, eso era lo más correcto, pero ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no hace caso?

"Esto… creo que será mejor que me dirija a mi sala común antes de que Ronald o Harry se preocupen." Comente sonriéndole dulcemente. Acaricie su mejilla con mis nudillos de la mano derecha. Me encanto ver que cerrara sus ojos como si tratase de grabar en su mente y piel esa caricia.

"Déjame acompañarte hasta la torre Gryffindor, no es recomendable que vayas tu sola. Especialmente no para una Gryffindor tan despistada como tú."

"Solo si puedes seguirme el paso," le dije rodando mis ojos.

"¿Sabes? te ves preciosa cuando ruedas tus ojos de esa manera Hermione." Susurro colocando su pulgar izquierdo sobre mi labio trazando su contorno.

"Oh cállate." Dije sonriendo comenzando a andar.

"Oblígame."

"Quizá lo haga."

"Ten cuidado princesa, porque quizá te haga cumplir esa amenaza." Respondió con media sonrisa mirándome con entusiasmo al ver que tome su mano entre la mía andando con determinación fuera de aquel rincón en mi recinto sagrado, la biblioteca.

Lo único que me haría querer retrasar mí llegada a la torre Gry es, además de pasar mi noche besando hasta el alma de esta Sly, era el hecho de que aún tenía una charla pendiente con Ginny. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Merlín que hacer...?

* * *

11.00 pm Pacific time, Ca.

12/03/15


	2. El sillón

**WARNING** _:_ _Censura-Chan brilla por su ausencia!_ _Así que si acción **Smut** es lo que buscaban pues aquí la han encontrado!_

 ** _N/A:_** _OoC de Hermione, me caga que la ponen de pasiva y sumisa siempre._

* * *

 **Título** : **Criaturas Imposibles.**  
 **Autor** : Leyla Zind (Yop **xD)**  
 **Idioma:** Espanish

 **Rated:** M, Femslash

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a:**_

 _Cele Tenho, Smookey, Naofu, N-a-y, Cris, chicas aqui les va, gracias por sus coments me hicieron muy feliz y espero leerles de nuevo!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **PoV HERMIONE**

 **EL SILLÓN**

La mejor de mis noches comenzó con unas cuantas sonrisas, risas y algunas historias interesantes sobre mis amigos y yo durante nuestros años en Hogwarts. Con inteligencia ambas omitimos el anterior año donde, ni yo estaba por aquí tomando clase y donde ella estaba como líder de los castigos a alumnos que se reusaran a ayudar a Snape durante su régimen como director, ambas acordamos que ese tema seria para la siguiente ocasión en que saliéramos. No sé como pero esa citas, en Hogsmeade, en la biblioteca y los jardines de Hogwarts a discreción me fueron presentando a la verdadera Pansy, un ser astuto y gracioso, porque amaba sonreír aunque fuera un humor ácido.

Bromas como " _¿Granger sabes que esa habitación debía tuya?_ " en referencia a la del premio anual que era suya y otras como " _No merezco estar sola en ella acompáñame,_ " hicieron merma en mi curiosidad y después de varias sutiles invitaciones al escucharle decir que tenía una habitación para ella sola llena de libros y otras comodidades… no pude resistirme y heme aquí junto a ella bebiendo una botella de vino sobre el sofá de su sala de estudios después de varias semanas saliendo en secreto, ni mis amigos o los suyos sabían nada de lo nuestro…aun. Tenía razón, no mentía, en su habitación contaba con varios tomos de gran interés que la biblioteca no ofrecía ni en la sección prohibida.

"Hermione," me dijo notando el interés que lanzaba a las estanterías repletas de esos libros que no me era permitido leer libremente a menos que le pidiera de favor a ella prestármelos, "Sabes que puedes pedirme alguno si deseas ¿verdad?" sonrío arqueando seductoramente una ceja. _¿Me pregunto si hice bien en acceder a estar a solas con ella?_

Adoro el verde de sus ojos. Adoro el sonido de su voz y más aún, me pegunto porque me siento tan atraída por ella en tan poco tiempo. Tan solo han sido unas semanas desde que me bese con ella en la biblioteca y hoy fue la primera vez que salimos juntas a charlar algo más que no fueran insultos. Era una chica sumamente interesante, nada que ver con la imagen altanera y frívola que aparentaba. Inteligente, culta y conocedora de temas mágicos de los que yo apenas si había escuchado, era un verdadero deleite escucharle habla con interés sobre asuntos mágicos relacionados con muggles o criaturas mágicas oprimidas. No puedo decir que noble de corazón también, ya que ese supongo debo de ganarme primero a que me lo muestre. Me sorprendí al notar que ella al igual que yo no era de las que se dejan llevar por lo que sienten, analiza, razona y elimina malas opciones en tiempo record antes de tomar una decisión. De cierta manera me siento demasiado cómoda con ella y la apertura que demuestra hacia mí… una sangre sucia como ella mencionaba antes. Ésta Parkinson…Pansy, ya que habíamos acordado llamarnos por nombre de pila, es la que me gusta, me fascina. Sin mentiras, sin mascaras…solo Pansy.

"Tierra a Hermione, tierra a…" tronaba sus dedos frente a mi rostro. Parpadee un par de veces y para disimular mi sonrojo bebí de golpe lo restante de mi copa, que era considerable cantidad, "Vaya," dijo sonrió alegre, "ehm, tranquila que no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas por no estar sobria." Susurro acercándose a mi oído.

Oh Merlín, si solo supiera como me encanta…sí que lo sabe, su mirada me lo indica. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio antes de responderle, "Cuando el sabor de algo es tan delicioso no hay más remedio que ir a por él." En ese instante la vi tomar la copa ya vacía de entre mi mano y junto con la suya la dejo en la mesita de a lado.

Pensé que iba a besarme pues se estiro sobre mí alcanzando algo tras mío, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos dejándome sentir un poco su respiración, era pura maldad y tentación esa chica. Lo que buscaba era un libro.

Interesada la seguí con la mirada y con una indicación de su mano se acomodó junto a mi haciéndome el libro para que lo leyera en la página que ella me señaló. Abrí los ojos asombrada, era magia oscura en cierto modo, vale más bien era del tipo de magia que dependía del enfoque para ser ya sea oscura o no. Hechizo tras hechizo, entre más hojeaba aquel libro más me aleaba del mundo a mi alrededor como suele pasar cuando me concentro demasiado.

Comencé a sentir una fina caricia en el muslo derecho sobre la falda que ese día usaba. Alcé la mirada para ver que sonreía con la mirada enfocada en otro libro que había tomado. Wow, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan inquietada y necesitada de alguien que leyera en silencio a mi lado…sus ojos danzaban alrededor de las silabas, sin despegar la vista de ese libro oh Merlín ansiaba ser ese libro y que sus finos dedos me tocaran y acarician como ella hacia cambiando de página. Despacio sentí como los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a trazar pequeñas siluetas circulares sobre mis ropas y poco a poco iban descendiendo de su lugar de origen hasta llegar a la orilla del inicio de la falda sobre mi rodilla. En ese momento un escalofrió me recorrió por completo y ella pareció darse cuenta ya que pude percibir la sombra de una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Humedecí mis labios y carraspee queriendo aliviar mi creciente inquietud, una inquietud que sabía muy bien como más tarde necesitaría ser calmada si ella continuaba con esas caricias incitantes. Su mano se aventuró con delicadeza por debajo de la tela en su paso comenzando a subir. Mordí mi labio, estaba comenzando a respirar pesadamente al tiempo que quería seguir leyendo. La sensación de necesidad era indudable ya y la prueba estaba en la húmeda fina tela de seda que cubría mi intimidad. En ese momento yo ya rogaba a todos los dioses del universo mágico y muggle que me tomara ahí mismo, mi vientre bajo clamaba atención y…otras partes más sensibles de mí cuerpo también estaban necesitadas.

Después de un instante, pues ella seguía pasando las páginas de lo que leía, me miro con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro. Absolutamente hermosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas en espera de mi reacción. Me vi obligada a guardarme un sonido que exigía salir de mis labios al sentirla hacerse sobre mi dejándome de espaldas y tomando el libro de entre mis manos con cuidado colocándolo en la alfombra, nunca sus ojos dejaron de taladrar los míos.

Sentía mi piel derretirse cuando su mano izquierda reclamó mi muslo y el dorso de su derecha acarició la línea de mi barbilla delicadamente para depositar un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Me sentía pérdida… alce mis brazos sujetándome a su cuello para reclamar sus labios que habían estado tentándome toda la noche. La escuché respirar con necesidad al besarme y apretar su agarre en mi cintura con esa mano. Sin hacerse esperar su lengua comenzó a pedir acceso a mi boca acariciando mi labio inferior con esta, no podía negarme aunque quisiera, accedí casi de inmediato. Empujaba suavemente su cuerpo contra el mío sin dejar de acariciar mi costado derecho sobre mis ropas, era casi como si estuviésemos bailando, suave y sensualmente, sentí como una de sus piernas se colaba entre las mías e inconscientemente me roce con esta, en ese momento no pude más y deje salir aquellos sonidos necesitados que me hacían hervir la sangre a cada toque, cada roce y cada delicado mordisco que ella me entregaba.

Con una de mis manos la aleje ligeramente de mí colocando el dedo índice derecho en sobre sus labios comenzando a erguirme en mi lugar hasta quedar sentada frente a Pansy y ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas expectante, sonriente. Desabotoné la blusa que llevaba, sus ojos clavados en mí sin dejar de seguir los movimientos de mis manos mientras la dejaba caer hacia tras de mí, detesté sentirme a medio vestir y me levante un poco para ayudarme a sacar la falda. Un sentimiento de ansiedad nerviosa me abrumó al recordar que llevaba a juego el sujetador y el liguero rojos. Sus ojos emanaban pasión y necesidad ante lo que veían, ojos que seguían cada curva de mi cuerpo con tal adoración que me hizo temblar ansiosa. Sus manos de inmediato se hicieron a mi cuerpo, uñas pequeñas, apenas perceptibles comenzaron a recorrerme por la parte externa del muslo, siguiendo a mi cadera…sentía como mis ojos se cerraban ante la deliciosa sensación, su aliento estaba en la base de mi cuello besando con delicadeza, deslizándose aún más suavemente hacia mis pechos sobre la línea del sujetador. No pude evitarlo y una vez más gruñí excitada abriendo los ojos para confirmar que en realidad es Pansy Parkinson quien está tomándome de la manera más sensual y delicada que nadie lo haya hecho antes, nadie. El pulgar de su mano izquierda tocaba sobre mi pecho mientras con la palma de su otra mano masajeaba ligeramente el contrario. Sentí sus dientes debajo de la barbilla, mi espalda se arqueo de manera que mi cuerpo rozó el suyo tratando de tocarle un poco más. Una de sus manos se alcanzó a mi espalda recorriendo mi espina desde la base alcanzando la correa de mi sujetador comenzando a bajarlas, sin separar sus labios de mi cuello, besando y succionando ocasionalmente a su paso. El aire cálido que exhalaba sobre mi pecho me golpeaba la piel obteniendo reacción inmediata de mis pezones en su camino a por estos antes de que sus labios les encontraran. Besaba el camino trazado a encontrar cada uno, dedicándole la merecida atención a ambos con sus labios y lengua volviéndome menos coherente a cada instante. Ese sillón, que momentos antes me brindó una enorme comodidad, comenzaba a paréceme poco merecedor de mi espacio pues sentí la enorme necesidad de tenerla por completo contra mí. Me era tan complicado pensar, decir algo que evocara lo que pensé, no podía, no mientras ella me estuviera…

"Pa-pansy…" vi como uno de mis pezones surgía de entre sus labios, instantáneamente mi espalda volvió a arquearse en respuesta, "necesito…" apenas si podía articular.

"Dime que deseas…" esa rasposa voz estaba volviendo loco a mi libido.

"Quiero sentirte contra mí." Susurré mirándole a los ojos.

Sus ojos se oscurecían una vez más mostrando el deseo que sentía y me hacía sentir casi victoriosa de ser yo quien provocaba aquella reacción en la tan deseada líder premio anual. Beso una vez más el área de mi esternón poniéndose de pie, mirándome de lado casi tímida. Algo que jamás creí ver en Pansy Parkinson.

…

 **LA CAMA**

Ahí estaba sobre su cama recostada sobre mis antebrazos semi-sentada esperando por ella. Casi aterrada observándole devorarme con la mirada, viendo cómo se desvestía, deseándola. Ver como sacaba prenda a prenda, esa blusa negra, sus pantalones, quedando únicamente con aquel sujetador negro y cubierta donde más ansiaba verle. Sentía como mi necesidad comenzaba a hacerse presente una vez más. Me sentí sonrojar de la cabeza a los pies. Era Preciosa. Cabello corto, delicadas facciones y un cuerpo con el que muchos y muchas en este colegio soñaban poseer, yo estaba a nada de hacerlo mío, deseando que fuera la primera vez del resto de mi vida en una situación así con ella. Comenzó a colocarse sobre mí lentamente. Al primer contacto de mis manos sobre la piel de su estómago me hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica y me acerque a besarla nuevamente. Al acercarse a mi cuerpo comencé a sacar de ella el sujetador, tratando de retener la necesidad de contacto con su cuerpo. Tragué saliva pesadamente al ver como se alejaba de mí para dejar caer esa prenda al suelo junto con aquella que cubría el lugar más privado de su cuerpo. Observé devotamente su cuerpo desnudo maravillándome con la delicadeza y firmeza del mismo. Después de conocerle intelectualmente deseaba hacerlo mío físicamente, una y otra vez. Momentáneamente al recordar mi estado actual la vergüenza me abrumó y crucé los brazos sobre mis pechos, que eran un par de tallas mayores a los suyos, una verdadera sorpresa. "Merlín…Hermione, eres hermosa" susurró sin dejar de observarme con aquella mirada verde que me hacía doblar las rodillas.

Moviéndose a lado mío la sentí colocarse tras mío. Con delicadeza tomó mi cabello y lo colocó sobre mi hombro al frente de mi pasando sus manos desde tras de mi cintura hasta alcanzar mi vientre para acariciarlo delicadamente. Besaba la parte trasera de mi cuello con tal pasión que mi espalda se arqueaba a cada toque que rítmicamente marcaban sus labios tras mi espalda. La piel bajo mi nuca, entre mis omoplatos parecía ser la más sensible a su tacto y ella se dio cuenta, atacando este punto sin descanso alguno ocasionándome proferir sonidos placenteros y hacerme de agarre en sus piernas apenas por encima de sus rodillas, las cuales descasaban a lado de mis caderas. Lograba escuchar como Pansy también me acompañaba en una sinfonía de sonidos delicados y femeninos a cada uno de los que mi garganta profería. Mis entrañas comenzaban a contraerse involuntariamente. La suavidad de su piel contra mi espalda causaba cada reacción de mi cuerpo. Todo lo que mi mente pensaba era la necesidad que tenía de sentirla en mí, dentro de mí. El aire dejó mis pulmones al sentir sus manos acunar mis pechos y estirar mis pezones con sus lánguidos dedos. Mi cabeza, tuve que recostarla sobre su hombro, me era imposible mantener el control sobre todo mi cuerpo, este clamaba por ser atendido donde yacía un enorme vacío, necesitaba que ella atendiera esto en mí y comencé a empujar sugerentemente mi cadera contra la suya. Sentí como el calor emanaba de su cuerpo, su frente la había recargado en mi omoplato derecho, su aliento chocaba en mi espalda, por el moviendo su mano izquierda descendiendo por el hueso de mi cadera sabía que ella tenía la misma necesidad que yo y en el mismo lugar. Su mano acariciaba el interior de mis muslos y mis caderas seguían aquel movimiento desesperadamente.

"Pansy…" dije con un pequeño gemido su nombre.

"Quiero verte, date la vuelta," me dijo dándome espacio para girarme, y así hice.

Se colocó sobre mí besándome nuevamente para empujarme hasta dejarme de espaldas a la cama. Merlín mis pechos contra los suyos, esta vez la que sofoco un gruñido fue ella. Resumió su tarea alcanzando su mano izquierda hasta acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos nuevamente apoyándose sobre su derecha observándome con una emoción en los ojos que no supe descifrar en ese momento. Súbitamente sentí la necesidad de inhalar por aire pues sentí como sus dedos se deslizaban dentro de mí, cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por la placentera sensación.

"Déjame verte Hermione…'Mione déjame verte…abre los ojos…" susurró después de morder el lóbulo de mi oído, le complací accediendo a su demanda y sonrió agachando el rostro besándome sin dejar de deslizando por completo sus dedos dentro de mí. Gemí ante la enorme ola de placer que me envolvía al sentir como sacaba casi por completo sus dedos con enorme control y precisión para volver a deslizarles dentro. Ahora aquel sentimiento de vacío en mis entrañas estaba siendo saciado. Me hablaba, me decía hermosas cosas, cosas sexys que, por el grado de excitación que mi cuerpo tenia, no alcanzaba a responderle. Sentí como retiró una de sus manos de mí y comenzó a deslizar sus labios sobre mi cuerpo besando su camino hacia el sur de mi entrepierna pero sin dejar de acometer sus movimientos dentro de mí. Mi cabeza estaba en las nubes, mi cuerpo en esta cama bajo sus toques y aun así sentía la sublime experiencia de sus besos y caricias en mi piel casi irreal. Su lengua tocaba el nódulo de fibras nerviosas que había ido inflamándose conforme mi excitación se hacía mayor. El placer que sus labios y lengua, aunados a los toques de sus dedos dejaban sentir a mi cuerpo comenzaban a llevarme al extremo, supe que no resistiría mucho después de que su lengua comenzó a moverse incontrolable sobre el lugar más sensible de mi cuerpo, escuchar los sonidos placenteros que emitía contra mí, disfrutado lo que me hacía sentir, mi cuerpo se tensó antes de lo que esperaría y todo se volvió blanco. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar…por la fuerza de mi orgasmo pensé que me desmayaría, pero ella me sostuvo aminorando la intensidad de sus toques ayudándome a bajar de la cúspide donde me había mandado.

…

Estaba descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro cuando alcé la mirada encontrándome con su rostro sonriendo radiante, relajada y observándome de una manera que me envolvía el corazón. Estaba acariciando mis rizos con su mano izquierda de manera tranquila mientras con la derecha acariciaba mi costado usando la yema de sus dedos suavemente, ayudándome a tranquilizar el latir de mi loco corazón, fue en ese momento que algo sentí que estaba callada en extremo.

"¿Pasa algo Pansy?"

Me besó en la sien, "¿Es demasiado pronto para decirte que lo que siento por ti es aterrador?" preguntó. Solo sonreí. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó una vez más con preocupación evidente.

"¿Y tú?" respondí acariciando su piel con las puntas de mis dedos. Tenía un cuerpo increíble y quería gravarme con fuego en la piel cada centímetro de ella.

Besé su cuello mientras me comenzaba a colocar sobre ella sintiendo como relajaba contra mi cuerpo. Acaricié con el dorso de mi mano su rostro, era hermosa, no podía dejar de adorarla, esos ojos verdes intenso y pestañas oscuras como su cabello…me tenía maravillada. Mordí en su cuello, deleitándome en él. Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda baja ante las sensaciones que mis toques le causaban, sonreí mordiéndome el labio ansiosa. Me alejé para verla por completo desde mi posición sobre ella. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su pecho mientras besaba sus labios, pude saborearme en ellos y sorprendentemente no me molestó. Extasiada al sentirla apretar su agarre sobre mi espalda con esas ligeras uñas comencé a acariciar la base de su seno maravillándome al sentir en la palma de mi mano como su pezón comenzó a empujarse notoriamente endurecido, "Por…favor 'Mione…" pidió en un susurró.

Eso solo ocasionó que los movimientos que mi cuerpo y manos hacían en ella disminuyeran su velocidad considerablemente, "¿Por favor? ¿Qué cosa Pansy?"

Parecía que Pansy no estaba acostumbrada, ni a pedir ni a decir por favor ya que súbitamente se sonrojo aún más, "Te necesito," dijo tomando mi mano libre y colocándola entre sus piernas empujando ligeramente su cadera. Merlín y todos los dioses juntos…estaba tan lista ya, pero quería hacerle esperar un poco más. Bajé mis labios sobre su piel hasta alcanzar su pecho comenzando a lamer despacio, jugar un poco con su pezón entre mis labios. En ese momento su voz deleitaba mis oídos con la sinfonía más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello acercándome más a ella como si temiera que me alejara en algún momento. Haciéndome sentir la más poderosa en ese instante me aventuré a rozar mi muslo entre sus piernas presionando. Sus movimientos contra mi pierna comenzaron a volverse más erráticos, casi frenéticos. Dejé que mi mano le sorprendiera al tocarla sobre su entrada haciéndola soltar un gemido de sorpresa que gustosa silencie con mis labios en los suyos.

"Joder…" escuché que dijo con voz entre cortada. Empujé mis dedos de manera que sentí que me necesitaba usando mi pulgar al mismo tiempo y besando sus labios sin dejar de tratar de brindarle tanto placer como me fuera posible. Llegó al clímax en cuestión de minutos después de eso, podía sentirla contrayéndose alrededor de mis dedos, sus brazos sujetándose fuertemente a mí alrededor al mismo tiempo. Arqueando su espalda gritando mí nombre. Nunca antes escucharlo me había producido aquella sensación en mi vientre bajo, ver algo tan hermoso como ella llegando al clímax tan deliciosamente.

Me acomodé a su lado, acariciando su rostro y cabello de la misma manera suave en que ella había hecho anteriormente. Me sonrió y beso con infinita devoción.

"…'Mione" susurró Pansy adormilada entre mis brazos. Se veía tan tierna, casi vulnerable.

"Creo que no es apropiado que pase la noche aquí, Pansy," dije sin tratar de ocultar mi frustración, "no sería correcto que por la mañana me viera alguien salir de una habitación que no es mía."

Me observó por un minuto en silencio, "Serias…mí…uhm...ya sabes," murmuró Sonrojada, ¿En verdad Pansy me está preguntando que sea su chica? Vaya, en serio que es otra persona en ocasiones.

Sonreí asintiendo en silencio. Su ternura me tomó por sorpresa, pero no por ello era menos bienvenida.

"Bien!" Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, "Me alegra que dijeras que si porque…" sonrió con malicia esta vez, "Aquí dice que eres propiedad de alguien," señaló en mi cuello el área de pulso, "no me gustaría que pensaran que eres de alguien más." Dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante la idea.

Solté un bufido riendo, "Y me alegra que te de gusto porque aquí," dije tocando sobre sus pechos, "aquí," toqué su cuello, y "acá," me estiré hasta tocar varios lugares tras su espalda arañados, "Dice que no eres más mercancía disponible para las tipas fáciles," la vi abrir la boca en protesta, "Ni las fáciles ni difíciles Parkinson," dije irguiéndome en mi posición ya sentada a su lado, "Eres mía," dije abrazándole de lado besando su mejilla e inhalando el hermoso aroma de su cuerpo.

Sonrió halándome con ella bajo las sabanas de su cama. "Al menos duerme un momento conmigo." Me pidió.

"Me encantaría despertar a tu lado cielo pero…" me silencio con un beso pidiendo en silencio solamente mirándome intensamente. Asentí, al menos esperaría a que se durmiera ella para salir de aquí, sé qué es eso que me demuestra Pansy, temor. Lo sé porque yo misma me encontré en esa situación anteriormente, no dejaría que se sintiera así, "Te amo Pansy." Dije sin esperar que me respondiera y besé su frente movilizándome para tomar mi lugar a su lado.

Me coloqué abrazándole, su rostro cerca de mi pecho sintiendo como respiraba tranquilamente, rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos. Sentí que estaba temblando ligeramente y una sensación de humedad comenzó a sentirse sobre mi pecho.

Estaba llorando en silencio, abrazándose fuerte a mí.

….

 **PoV PANSY**

 **BAJO LAS SÁBANAS**

Enumeremos lo que ha ocurrido… UNO: He tenido una cantidad considerable de acompañantes de sabanas en este par de años que llevo iniciada en esto del contacto y placer físico. No tantos como me gustaría alardear pero hasta ahora consideraba que nadie podría llegar a satisfacerme plenamente, no solo físicamente y saber que Granger lo ha logrado me asusta... me aterra! Ella en una sola noche logró encabezar la lista de amantes que me logro hacer sentir algo…más que algo en su caso particular. Logró hacerme sentir hermosa, deseada, correspondida y la infinita delicadeza de sus toques y sus besos me hicieron entender que ella era…ella es quien debe estar a mi lado, no ser solo una chica más que pasa por mis aposentos.

DOS: Ella me interesó, me gustaba, y en pocos días comencé a necesitarla. Conociéndola comprendí que no es una come-libros-sábelo-todo, simplemente es en exceso curiosa y bastante perseverante como para no quedarse con dudas en cuanto a algo le interesa. Estoy encantada saliendo con ella. Me gusta conversar con ella incluso de cosas muggles que yo no tenía ni puta idea de que existían, electricidad, teléfonos _celalares_ creo que así les dijo…muchas cosas que no me acuerdo los nombres pero el hecho de que ella sepa usar perfectamente todo eso y sea la mejor hechicera de mi generación me hace sentir una idiota porque ella en un año aprendió a vivir como una bruja completa sin ningún problema. Comencé a sentir admiración por ella. Orgullo de salir a su lado, con ella. Poder llamarla mi novia seria genial, pero no he tenido aun el coraje de pedírselo, lo que me lleva a otro punto.

TRES: Sentimientos profundos. Granger me despertaba tantos sentimientos que me asustaba el solo pensar en la palabra con A en referencia a ella. Draco ya me lo había advertido un día que me vio observar con curiosidad la falda un poco más corta que ese día usaba Granger."¿ _Podría ser Amor sabes Pansy_?" me dijo al ver que no alejaba la mirada de aquella chica que hablaba entusiasmada con Weasley hembra sobre algo, envidie ser Wesley pues al despedirse de ella la abrazó y se hizo hacia donde la salida del castillo sin voltear a mirarme pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, me había visto fruncir el ceño en di confort y eso le hacía gracia.

Regresando a mi punto…jamás me había me ha ganado el llanto frente a alguien, ni siquiera frente a mi madre. No es que no llorara, pero prefería hacerlo en la comodidad de mi vergüenza solitaria. Y esa noche después de estar con ella en la intimidad y sentir la importancia que le daba a mi cuerpo sin esperar nada a cambio, cuando se entregó por completo a mi dejándome tomarla…no lo sé, sentí que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada.

Sabía que invitarla a habitación podría ser un error, que quizá ella saldría corriendo por mi atrevimiento. Pero por increíble que parezca, esa noche la invite con la verdadera intención de continuar nuestra charla sobre diferencias e igualdades entre magos y muggles. Sus puntos eran debatibles y tenía ciertos libros que me gustaría mostrarle para probar mi punto de vista, una cosa llevo a otra por cliché que se escuché. Me fascinaba verla sumergida en la lectura. Su rostro se veía precioso cuando estaba concentrada en algo. Tomé un libro y comencé a leerlo con intensión de que mi mente alejara de mi cualquier idea no apta para menores de dieciocho años. No funcionó. Ella seguía leyendo y hacia sonidos de emoción a cada hechizo que encontraba que le eran interesantes…esos labios. No pude contenerme. Comencé a tocarla, ligeramente. Maravillándome con el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas bajo esas pequeñas y distintivas pecas. Sentirla desearlo, ansiar que le besara fue dinamita en mis entrañas.

Una vez que hubo alcanzado la cima del placer me dedique a acariciar su cuerpo con toques delicados, suaves roces y ligeros besos para intentar calmar el ritmo de su acelerado corazón. Era tan hermosa. El calor de su cuerpo, la humedad de su piel y la relajación de sus músculos después de tomarla…era combustible para mi libido y, aunque deseaba tomarla de nuevo no pude, me quedé admirándola por varios minutos hipnotizada ante la belleza de su persona. Belleza completa en mente, cuerpo y esencia. Mi pecho se encogió por segunda vez esa noche y logré suprimir un jadeo cargado de emoción.

Para lograr tranquilizar mi torrente emocional acariciaba su cabello, tan suave y fino, muy diferente al que en años anteriores mostraba enmarañado y alborotado, hoy día era una cascada preciosa de rizos definidos y castaños. Estaba en silencio pensando, se que no iniciamos como creo que debe ser cualquier relación pero habíamos estado saliendo un par de semanas y no habíamos compartido nada más que besos y caricias subidas de tono y hoy que por fin había entendido que era aquello mi cerebro trataba de negar… necesitaba una respuesta, a lo lejos le escuché hablar, preguntarme si algo me pasa. Oh Granger, no, Hermione, si tú supieras… la besé en la sien respirando profundamente para preguntarle algo que me tenía un poco asustada.

"¿Es demasiado pronto para decirte que lo que siento por ti es aterrador?" traté de sonar calmada, creo que lo logre porque su rostro no demostraba temor ni burla. Me respondió con otra pregunta, "¿Y tú?" sonreí ligeramente y mi respuesta fue una caricia en su costado izquierdo siguiendo la línea de la curva de su cuerpo.

Las caricias que le propinaba parecieron avivar un fuego en ella pues comenzó a besar mis labios acomodándose sobre mí alejando la sabana que nos cubría. Acariciaba mi piel con el dorso de suave mano sin dejar de contemplarme. Esos ojos castaños tratando de decirme tantas cosas que yo solo podía encontrar adorables, correspondí a sus toques pues mi piel se erizaba donde sus dedos rozaban. No pude evitar gemir ligeramente al sentir sus labios atacar mi cuello con una pasión indescriptible, necesidad, deseo y al mismo tiempo entrega. Clavé mis uñas en la parte más baja de su espalda al sentir que succionaba un poco más donde la base de mi cuello, estaba ardiendo por dentro, ansiosa por saber que haría para calmar mi necesidad creciente. Verla alzarse sostenida sobre su brazo derecho y observarme bajo ella no hacía nada por enfriar el calor que ya sentía desprenderse de mí. Toco mis pechos con una de sus manos, muy ligeramente mientras me besaba con delicadeza. Necesitaba tocarla y coloque mi mano izquierda en su mejilla sujetándole como si estuviera bebiendo de ella sin alejar mis labios de sus toques. Estaba provocándome con cada toque, se divertía al sentir mi frustración aumentar. Me obligo a pedir, algo que en ninguna ocasión me vi en la necesidad de hacer…si antes tenía dudas de que ella era la indicada con esa acción confirme mis temores.

Rozaba mis pechos y apretaba ligeramente, no soporté más, "Mione…" ¿esa es mi voz? Sueno como si hubiera gritado toda la semana. La sentí curvar sus labios en una sonrisa contra mi seno para preguntarme que es lo que quería.

"Te necesito," susurré cerrando mis ojos y arqueando mi espalda al sentirla tocar donde más la necesitaba entre mis piernas. Tuve que hacerme de su mano y colocarla yo misma aquí o de otro modo la muy Gryffindor seguiría evitándome. La escuche tomar aire por la boca de manera sorprendida al sentir lo preparada que estaba para que me tocara, necesitada sería una mejor descripción. No podía creer que Hermione Granger, la come-libros fuera la causante de los descarados sonidos y jadeos que salían sin permiso de mi garganta, delicada y firme, atrevida y cuidadosa, parecía estar decidida a hacerme entender que en ese momento no había nadie más importante para ella… y yo le creí. No me importa si es producto de mi imaginación o ansiedad pero sentía que lo que me transmitía con cada toque y caricia eran reales, duraderas y estables…no una relación de una noche. Merlín deseaba con todo de mí que esto que iniciamos no fuera de una noche. Sus dedos se deslizaban apenas un par de centímetros dentro de mí, sacándolos un poco, estuvo así un par de segundos hasta que le escuché gruñir ansiosa dejándose llevar para darme todo lo que tenía.

No pude silenciarme una maldición placentera que escapó de mis labios al sentirla besarme de nuevo moviéndose dentro de mí. Decirle _te amo,_ era algo que rondaba mi cabeza, _me encantas_ amenazaba con dejar mis labios cuando mordía mi cuello, _amo tu piel_ purgaba por ser dicho al sentir como sus dedos se curvaban dentro de mi empujando mi orgasmo cada vez más cerca. Decirle _te amo_ era una necesidad que sentía. Me sorprendí alcanzando la cumbre tan solo unos cuantos minutos después de que comenzó a tocarme y sintiendo el placer golpearme arquee mi espalda gimiendo su nombre…

Beso suavemente mis labios y mejillas ayudándome a recuperar mi respiración normal y una vez que mi visión era menos nublada pude ver que sus ojos no mentían y, lo que momentos antes había sentido necesidad de confesar, ella lo sentía también. Le regale una sonrisa sincera besándola con todo lo que tenía en mí, demostrándole que ella es la única que quiero en mi vida de hoy en adelante, susurraba su nombre mientras respiraba agitada una vez más…mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel… no sé cómo lidiar con eso. Me abrazó con fuerza besándome en el cabello, inhalando de este, podía sentir su corazón latir deprisa.

Después de unos minutos habló de nuevo diciéndome lo inadecuado de la situación si es que ella pasará la noche en mi habitación, y tenía razón ya que nos meteríamos en problemas…asentí entendiendo que debía de irse y sonreí al ver que no se esforzó por ocultar su frustración. La observé en silencio. Quería pedirle que fuese mi novia pero en cambio lo que balbucee fueron palabras y frases incompletas…la vi reír en silencio. Asintió y me regalo un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

Altanera sonreí levantando mi puño en señal de la victoria. La vi reír ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano por lo que decidí molestarla un poco, "" Me alegra que digas que sí, porque aquí dice que eres propiedad de alguien," dije tocando por encima de su cuello. "No me gustaría que pensaran que eres propiedad de alguien más." Sé que eso ha sonado algo egoísta y celoso, pero es que la sola idea de pensar que ella dejara de verme y tocarme como hacia un momento hizo… ocasionaba un dolor en mí que no sabía explicar.

La vi reír despreocupadamente antes de responderme, "Y me alegra que te de gusto porque aquí," tocó sobre mis pechos y con una mano tras mi espalda, acercó sus labios a mi oído, "Dice que no eres más mercancía disponible para las tipas fáciles," sonreí arqueando la ceja de manera sugerente lista para contra atacar, "Ni fáciles ni difíciles Parkinson," me dijo de manera seria mirándome fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido, "Eres mía." Dijo finalmente con suave voz para abrazarse a mi cuerpo rodeándome con sus brazos. La sentí inhalar el aroma de mi cabello apretándome un poco más contra ella, sentí mis entrañas contraerse de emoción.

Me separe un poco mirándola a los ojos tratando de contener mi emoción, "Al menos duerme un rato conmigo." Pedí tratando de no sonar triste. Me respondió que le encantaría hacerlo pero no nos convenía meternos en problemas podrían castigarnos prohibiendo salir a Hogsmeade y después de hoy quería pasar la mayor parte de mi tempo libre a su lado… Joder Draco tiene razón. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme fijamente. Me sorprendí al ver que una curva sonriente comenzaba formarse en sus labios, lo siguiente que me dijo me dejo sin habla por unos minutos, "Te Amo Pansy." No espero respuesta, simplemente agachó su rostro hasta el mío besándome con ínfimo cuidado volviéndose a acomodar a mi lado abrazándome contra su pecho.

Comencé a sentir que mis ojos ardían, mi respiración se entrecortaba y mi cuerpo comenzaba a tener pequeños temblores, no pude retenerlo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y yo solo pude abrazarme más a Hermione aliviada de que no preguntara nada, simplemente correspondió a mi abrazo sin dejarme escapar. Un impertinente sonido escapo de mi garganta y la sentí acariciarme el cabello tratando de calmarme…

Joder jamás en mi vida me habría sentido tan humillada y vulnerable. Habría, porque no es así. En cambio me siento aliviada, encantada y protegida por ella. Cuando paso mi lapsus-brutus y sentimental sentí la necesidad de explicarme, "nunca…nunca me había dicho que me ama y…"

"¿y hablar en serio?" preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Asentí, "Acostúmbrate Pansy, porque en este tipo de cosas no bromeo ni miento," dijo mientras me obligaba a recostarme de nuevo en su pecho ayudándome a dormir.

El latir rítmico de su corazón me relajo aún más de lo que ya sentía estar y en nada me encontraba soñando. Sumida en el país de los sueños.

Lo que esa noche soñé...era algo que nunca imagine poder presenciar...

...

* * *

04:30 pm Pacific time, Ca.

21/01/15


End file.
